


Warning at Your Own Limits

by DreamerOfStargaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerOfStargaze/pseuds/DreamerOfStargaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the prior to the main storyline, during the days they were just kids and pester each other everyday.</p><p>Except for one girl, Jade Harley, has one thing about her and in turn, never told everyone about it but her friends. She has trust her own hope to her friends, the real friends she ever have and there's one more person she have to tell.</p><p>Dave Strider, the last friend she has to pester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning at Your Own Limits

**Author's Note:**

> A pesterlog between the kids prior to everything that happened, regarding the way they pester might be ooc or not therefore, i must apologize for writing it too ooc for them or its just a little one shot between these. Also, this is sometimes consider a test/practice on using the style of Homestuck where pesterlogs is being shown. But otherwise, enjoy the one-shot, taken in the style of pesterlog uvu.

GG: dave!  
GG: dave!   
TG: sup jade  
TG: im not surprise youre up online all day   
GG: its already nighttime coolkid! :B   
TG: oh man   
TG: thought i was only online at night   
GG: well duh you are!!  
GG: at least if roses online!! :)  
GG: wait!  
GG: i need to tell you something!!   
TG: what is it   
GG: do you remember the link you show me the other day?   
TG: yes i did  
TG: that comic is just getting more views   
GG: i know! :D  
GG: but thats not that!   
GG: you see  
GG: youre really cool kid!   
GG: so i thought you could   
GG: you know  
GG: know a bit about me?   
TG: really  
TG: i know about your beast  
TG: your grandpa who is actually cool  
TG: and the fact you live in nowhere   
GG: dave!  
GG: theres just one little bit about me!   
TG: what is it?   
GG: well...  
GG: i have a problem :(   
TG: what problem

GG: that i nearly sleep most of the time!!   
TG: what   
TG: what   
GG: dave!  
GG: stop being all suprirse!! :(   
TG: ok oh ok wow   
TG: a robot  
TG: tell me  
TG: is it the robot the moves by your dream whatever is it   


There was a pause at that point

TG: can i ask you something  
GG: go on!  
TG: do you walk to the stairs?  
GG: yeah   
GG: except i have some episodes of being fallen in the stairs but lucky bec came to my rescue! :)   
TG: jade   
GG: dave?  
TG: remember in one of the pages i have in that comic of mine?  
GG: yeah?  
TG: i warn you about the stairs  
TG: dont you ever ever walk any kind of stairs  
GG: but the stairs are just swirling!   
GG: bec can save me anytime!  
TG: no i didnt mean that   
TG: what i meant  
TG: is that the fact i wonder  
TG: you once said your grandpa create machines?  
GG: sort of  
TG: does he create teleports  
GG: yeah!  
GG: it does!   
GG: i never actually tried it except i did when i was little  
TG: use these jade  
GG: why  
TG: so you wouldnt have to fall when walking up or down the stairs ok  
GG: dave  
GG: i  
GG: i never thought you could ask me that  
GG: rose and john said the same thing!   
GG: im very  
GG: grateful??  
GG: hehe :B

At this point, Dave was grinning with small concern in his eyes behind his Bro shades behind his computer, never went into his thought that he told her that. While Jade was happy to be glad that all of her friends, John, Rose and...him are worried.

TG: jade let the cool kid tell you one more  
TG: i warn you about the stairs man.

On to that day and rest of her life, Jade start constantly using that teleport, never ignore the stairs, and she knew Bec was glad that he finally deserve a good rest and the fact? Her problem with going to sleep stop having the kind of episodes where she fall from the stairs...For once in the while she would walk and land on a ground step of the stair then, she would remembers Dave's warn right away. Jade just smiles, and realized...

_Its that wonderful the some kids like Dave are actually nice?_


End file.
